yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1. The second season all began at the Golden Oak Library, it was Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber's first day of being trainers. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: That was the first day of being best trainers. Grubber: (blows the whistle) Okay, Up to it! On the double! With that said, Princess Yuna and her friends started training for their fight. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You're ready to meet it, Greet it and defeat it? Princess Yuna: You know it, Fizzlepop. Pound Cake: Ready when you are, Coach! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: 3... 2... 1... Fight! Just as Grubber blows his whistle, Yuna and her frights went through many obstacles course. Princess Yuna: Take this! Hiiiyaaa!!! (does her karate chops and moves at the dummies of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R.) Every time Yuna and her friends trained hard, Fizzlepop and Grubber were very amazed. Grubber: Look at them go! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I know, Grubber. I'll give them that. Vanellope von Schweetz: (shoots arrows from her bow at the pictures of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., King Candy/Turbo and the Cy-Bugs) Bulls-Eye! Just as it was time for their break, Ford and Stanley Pines came with lemonade they fixed for them. Stanley Pines: Here you go. Ford Pines: Made with fresh lemons. Happily, Yuna and her friends enjoyed their lemonades. Grubber: Yummy lemonades. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, There was a great evil waiting to emerge. Bill Cipher: I can't believe it! I can't believe this! Beaten by young ones! Nightmare Moon: Welcome to the club, Bill. Daybreaker: How could they defeat us that easily?! Princess Black Hole: They used their Journals to banish us. Christine: Maybe some of my vehicle fellows can come here. Dark Sombra: Or we could build a machine that could easily take the journals right out of their hands and hooves. Then, A light bulb shines on Bill's eye. Bill Cipher: Light bulb! That's it, Dark Sombra! I have just the solution to this! Dark Sombra: You do? Bill Cipher: Yes! And we'll start by recreating the Fabrication Machine! With that planned, Bill and the Nightmare Family made their escape from Tartarus. Meanwhile at Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop and Grubber showed Yuna and her friends their brand newest room. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You're ready for it? Grubber: More than ready. So, They opened the door to their room. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This is our very own bedroom. Grubber: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That's amazing, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones must've done a great job. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: They sure did. Princess Yuna: Wow. Just then, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro and Princess Celestia came to see Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Princess Celestia: How's my little niece doing? Princess Yuna: Doing great, Aunt Celestia. Hiro: And how do you and Grubber enjoy your new home? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: It's very nice, Prince Hiro. Grubber: It was so awesome being trainers here for the first time. Princess Yuna: Yep. What things do you have in your bedroom, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Just some gifts from Twilight, Sunset and Starlight after my horn was restored. So, Fizzlepop and Grubber showed them around their new room. Meanwhile at the Maximum Security Prison, There was an alarm going out of control. Negaduck: Free at last! Fuzzy Lumpkins: Look! Are those possessed vehicles? Then, The Westway Truck opened its back door for the villains to ride inside. Quackerjack: It looks like we've got a ride. Princess Morbucks: Then what're we waiting for? Let's get out of here! At last, The Fearsome Crooks got away from the Maximum Security Prison. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. had their evil plan. Nightmare Moon: So what's the plan, Bill? Bill Cipher: You'll see, Nightmare Moon. (to Megavolt) Megavolt, I'm gonna need you and Mojo Jojo to get the blueprint ready. Megavolt: Right-o, Bill Cipher! Mojo Jojo: Yes, Master! So, They made progress on rebuilding the Fabrication Machine. At the Crystal Empire, Yuna and her friends were gathered here. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Mom! Hi, Daddy! Princess Cadance: Hello, Flurry. How's training at the Golden Oak Library? Princess Flurry Heart: It was great, My sisters and I had a great time. Just then, Stygian and Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus came forward to see Yuna and her friends who're amazed to see them. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Stygian and the Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus! Star Swirl the Bearded: Greetings, Friends. Princess Luna: Good to see you again, Star Swirl. Princess Yuna: (came up to Star Swirl) I am such a huge fan! I've read all about your adventures and how you led the Pillars to fight the Dazzlings! Plus, You've started Friendship University and had Stygian and your apprentice! You guys were amazing! Star Swirl the Bearded: (chuckles) And it's good to see you, Princess Yuna. We haven't seen you since you were a baby filly. Princess Luna: Try and remember, Yuna. Star Swirl was visiting from Friendship University when you came up to him and the Pillars. Princess Yuna: Oh yeah, I remember now. As the flashback shows, Yuna was starting to remember her infancy when she first met Star Swirl. Princess Yuna: (narrating) It was a few days after I was born, the Pillars came to see me as Everypony else did. Princess Luna: Everypony, I'd like you to meet Princess Yuna. As Luna brought her baby to the Pillars, Each of the Pillars and Stygian were amazed. Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) It's true, Yuna. When I look at you, I've seen a brighter future you're destined for. Rockhoof: (narrating) Aye, You have so much of your family that we don't know yet. Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) And you were very lucky to be born special. Somnambula: (narrating) It was so much greatness that you were meant to do so. Mistmane (narrating) You were so little, I'd only wished I were young again. Flash Magnus: (narrating) And you sure have your mother's looks and your father's mane. Stygian: (narrating) We just couldn't believe what a beautiful newborn alicorn you were since Flurry Heart. Just when the flashback ends, Stygian was clearing the details of her. Stygian: And now look at you, We've heard rumors about how you defeated the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Star Swirl the Bearded: And not only that, You were able to open the portal to Tartarus. And yet, You found Equinelantis, The birthplace your mother and aunt told us about. No one and no pony was able to make anything impossible to be possible. How is that so? Princess Yuna: By using the Journals, I've always figure out what spell to use. Somnambula: But how're the first 3 Journals were remade? No pony has ever done something like that before. Ford Pines: It's possible, Somnambula. Yuna has so much potential to keep Equestria safe. Suddenly, There was a pitch of dark clouds gathering. Mabel Pines: Uh, What are black clouds doing here? Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Bill Cipher got the Fabrication Machine ready for destruction. Bill Cipher: Behold the Fabrication Machine! Megavolt: Wowzers! Daybraker: What does it do, Bill Cipher? Bill Cipher: It will steal the Journals and rule Weirdmageddon and Armageddon. Christine: What about my fellow vehicles? Bill Cipher: With this Fabrication Machine up and running, It can modified your fellow vehicles. Mojo Jojo: You mean the Car, the Black Dodge Charger, the Happy Toyz Green Goblin Truck, the Westway Refrigerated Truck, the Killdozer and the Buick? Negaduck: That's the plan, Mojo Jojo. Bill Cipher: Be sure to get your dangerous toy cars ready too, Quackerjack. Quackerjack: Ready and steady, Bill. Soon, The Fabrication Machine begins it's rampage though out Equestria. Somewhere around Ponyville, Yuna, her friends, Stygian, the Pillars, 9, his alliance, Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Autobots and Maximals came across the valley. Princess Yuna: What's happening, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: I knew this had something to do with Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Optimus Primal: What is it? As they all looked, They could see the Pony of Shadows, the Killdozer, the Car, the Black Dodge Charger, Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck and the possessed vehicles causing a havoc. Princess Yuna: It... it can't be! That's the Car from the 1977 horror film, the D-Niner aka the Killdozer from the 1974 horror film, the Black Dodge Charger from Wheels of Terror, the Happy Toyz Truck from Maximum Overdrive, the Buick from the Stephen King book and other possessed vehicles! Let's just get out of here!!! Lightning McQueen: (has Yuna and Snowdrop on his back) Hold on! As Lightning drove away keeping Yuna and Snowdrop safe, Everyone and Everypony scattering when all hope appears to be lost so soon. To Be Continued In the end credits, Fizzlepop and Grubber riding on Cruz Ramirez. Cruz Ramirez: I think we lost them. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, We've got to help Yuna, Lightning and the others while we still can. Grubber: Mind if I drive ya? Cruz Ramirez: Help yourself, Grubber. And soon enough, They set off to make sure everyone and everypony are safe from harm. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225